


You're So Golden

by larentsmylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Multi, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larentsmylarry/pseuds/larentsmylarry
Summary: AULouis works for the royal family of Doncaster. The crown prince is waiting on a suitor, when Harry, prince of Cheshire, walks in. The rest is history
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	You're So Golden

A curled hand knocks against the large wooden door a few times before the small man pushes it open and takes a few hesitant steps forward into the room. “Sir?” He calls quietly, walking towards the large four-poster bed placed against the back wall, where there seemed to be a large mass fast asleep. “Sir. It’s time to wake up. Your new suitor should be here soon.” He states, slowly shaking the man awake. The man stirs and his eyes flutter open. A small smile appears on his tired face as he murmurs, “Good morning Louis.” Louis smiles back, pulling the duvet back toward the end of the bed. 

“Good morning Prince Adrian. Your suitor is set to arrive in exactly one hour. The queen and king are in the dining room, waiting for your arrival at breakfast.” He explains as he opens the prince’s walk-in wardrobe. “I recommend a three-piece suit. Make a good impression.” Louis teases and Adrian laughs back at him. “Thank you, Louis.” Louis grins a bright smile, “All good sir.”

Louis takes a few calm steps out into the hallway. Once he was out of the prince’s gaze, he starts bolting down the corridors of the castle. A large cloud of smoke exits a swinging door as he runs into the kitchens. “Queen wants eggs benedict.” An Irish accent announces before sighing and walking over to Louis. “Hey, Lou.” He smiles before turning to the group of chefs behind him and yelling out something. Louis smiles and chuckles. He met Niall on his first day working at the castle, he’d got the Prince’s lunch order wrong and Niall chewed him after he got yelled at. “Everything good?” He asks and Niall nods, breathlessly. “Keep up the good work.” He praises before running out of the swinging door. 

Louis runs a few doors down the hall before he slowly pushes open a door. A group of maids were hurriedly at work. The head maid, Eleanor, was standing near the cart with a magazine in hand and obnoxiously chewing a piece of gum. Louis clears his throat and raises his eyebrows as she looks up. He had never liked her, but the Queen had taken a liking to her, so here she was. “Oh fuck.” She cusses and Louis scoffs, is she serious? “You know you can’t have gum on the job,” Eleanor’s eyes drop to the ground. “Or swear.” Louis picks up a small trash can sitting near the door and gestures towards it. She spits her gum into the bin and takes a step forward. “I’m sorry Sir, won’t happen again.” She apologizes and Louis smiles before starting to walk toward the door. “Better not, that’s your second strike.” He spits, as he leaves the room.

Louis runs through the front door towards the main gate of the castle and watches two of the guards heave them open. He flashes a smile at them as he runs past them. “Where are you going, Louis?” One of the guards asks. Louis stops, “Getting flowers for the prince to give the suitor.” The guard laughs, “His life would fall apart without you.” Louis’ heart fills with pride at that comment. “I know.” He winks before running toward the village.

Once Louis enters the village, his nerves completely disappear. These were his people, he grew up with them, he went to school with them and he probably had seen a few too many of them in an awkward position. He never imagined that he would score his dream job right out of school. Louis was only nineteen when he was hired as the prince’s right-hand man. Slowly, he climbed up the ranks and now, as a twenty-one-year-old, he was named the kingdom administrator. Which placed him in charge of all the staff in the castle and in charge of any guests visiting the kingdom. 

“Oi! Louis!” A voice calls and Louis looks over his left shoulder to see a familiar face strolling toward him. A wave of confusion washes over Louis as he sees the head guard. “Zayn! What are you doing out here?” He asks, clapping his hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “Drew the short straw,” Zayn shrugs, “I’m on crowd control until the new suitor safely arrives.” A laugh escapes Louis’ lips as his eyes wander around the town square and at the small crowd of people that have gathered, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Adrian’s suitor. A small group of people arrive and run toward a prime spot, right next to the cobbled streets. “Get back to work, I’ll see you at the castle later today?” Louis confirms and Zayn nods in reply, “Have fun being Adrian’s little bitch boy!” Zayn exclaims, starting to jog away. Louis scoffs at that statement. Sure, it’s a common thing for him to hear, yet it still stings every time. Louis whips around and yells back, “Oi! Watch your language while on the job, mate!” Zayn lets out a loud cackle while Louis quickly flips him the bird. 

Louis continues down the uneven pathed roads of the village until he sees a small flower cart, parked upon the stone path. He jogs over and looks at all the bouquets before him. His eyes run over all the different shapes and colours of flowers until his eyes land upon a small bouquet of white carnations, his favourite flower. He quickly pulls out a few coins from his pocket. “How much for the carnations?” He asks, and the woman behind the stall replies, “Normally ten, but for you? Five.” He smiles, just a small perk of working for the Royals, and passes over the right amount in coins before grasping the flowers. “Thank you, miss.” She smiles at him and he quickly turns around, slamming straight into another body.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” A deep voice lilts as a hand catches Louis’ hand and stops him from hitting the pavement. “Fuck.” Louis curses before he regains his balance and looks up at the man who caught him. Deep green eyes stare back at him, and a small piece of curled hair falls onto the stranger’s forehead. “Fuck.” He murmurs again. The man across from him smiles and leans forward to push a piece of hair out of Louis’ eyes, his fingers lingering as they trail across his forehead. They stand staring, neither seemingly aware of the other’s closeness nor the minutes passing in comfortable silence. 

Finally, the handsome stranger breaches the quiet between them, “I’m Harry, and you are?” He asks, pushing his hands into the deep pockets of his white tight-fitting pants. “Louis, I’m sorry for being a fucking clutz.” He blurts, “And for swearing so much, I don’t normally swear this much.” He murmurs the last part under his breath. “It’s fine. We’re both at fault, Louis.” Louis’ hand rings around the stem of the bouquet of flowers. “Carnations? My favourite flowers.” Harry points out, his ringed finger pointed at the bouquet. “Yeah, I love them as well.” Louis grinned, enraptured by the other’s returning smile. He glances down and chuckles, “What?” asks Harry, peering inquisitively into Louis’ crystal eyes. He smiles bashfully, “Oh nothing.” He leans forward and compares the flowers to Harry’s pants. “They match.” Harry murmurs, running one of the petals between his thumb and pointer finger. “So they do.” Louis agrees, smiling up at Harry. Harry runs his hand over the nape of his neck as a small laugh escapes his lips. 

A loud ringing ricochets off the village walls as the clock tower chimes to indicate midday and Louis curses under his breath. “I ha-” He starts but Harry cuts him off, “I’m so sorry. I have somewhere to be. I hope we meet again Louis.” He rushes before turning around and briskly walking down the street. It takes Louis a moment to realise what just happened before he starts running in the opposite direction, toward the castle. He runs through a small side alley and appears right next to the front gate. “Hey!” He yells at the guards, starting to walk away. One of them turns around and sees Louis waving both arms above his head. 

The guard heaves open the gate just enough for Louis to sneak through. “Thank you!” He exclaims as he runs past them. They both nod at him as he starts climbing the massive set of stairs, back towards the entrance to the castle. He stops right in front of the door and takes a deep breath. His eyes flick to his slightly crumpled carnations in his left hand before pushing open the entrance to the castle. 

Louis quickly walks down the maze of halls until he reaches the dining room. Niall and a few other chefs were entering the room with some large silver cloches, Louis assumed they were delivering breakfast to Adrian and his parents. “Nice flowers. Suitor?” Niall murmurs, pushing the door open and gesturing his co-workers into the room. “Should be here soon, want Adrian to make a good impression.” Louis whispers, following Niall into the room. The Queen flashes a small smile at Louis from one of the heads of the table. “Yes, Louis?” Adrian asks, pulling the attention to him as he takes a small bite of the pile of pancakes sitting in front of him. Louis places the bouquet of carnations next to his plate and smiles. Adrian raises an eyebrow and Louis can’t believe he has to explain this to him. “For the suitor.” Adrian smiles and nods his head slightly, taking another bite of his breakfast.

“Louis, could you please take the head guard and go meet the new suitor outside?” The king instructs, and he quickly remembers Zayn got assigned crown control. He sighs before, “Malik is on crowd, should I take someone else?” The King runs his tongue along his teeth before the Queen cuts in, “No. We trust you, Louis.” Adrian smiles and gestures for Louis to leave the room. Louis scoffs quietly, sometimes Adrian can be a real dick. Niall turns to look at Louis and rolls his eyes. Louis smiles back, at least someone agrees with him. 

A small crowd of people gather near the gate into the castle, all eagerly awaiting the arrival of the new suitor. Louis took a step outside and one member of the crowd waved at him. He did a small wave back, as he leant against a large stone pillar. His hands made their way into the pockets of his slacks, as nerves set in. What happens if Adrian doesn’t like them? Or they don’t like Adrian? This was the third suitor in two months and everyone was getting a bit restless, especially the King and Queen. Adrian was almost of age to take over the reign, but he couldn't do that until he had a partner.

The crowd started cheering and a few people started clapping. The sound of horse’s hooves meeting the cobbled street fill the air and Louis starts walking down the large set of marble stairs. The gate opens as the carriage pulls into the castle. The carriage door swings open and Louis smiles, “Welcome to Doncaster, I’m Louis Tomlinson and I’ll be at your beck and call while you enjoy your stay.” A man climbs out and chuckles a bit, “Not me man. Save it for the prince. I’m Liam.” He sticks his hand out and Louis claps his into it. Louis’ brows furrow as he thinks back on what Liam said. Prince? “Here’s the man you want to please,” Liam smirks, stepping to stand next to Louis. 

“Louis!” A familiar voice calls, “I knew it! The moment I saw you, I knew you had to be the prince.” Harry smiles and Louis’ heart sinks. Fuck. “Harry…” Words don’t seem to be able to leave his mouth. “Louis, I’m so glad it’s you.” Harry gleams, taking both of Louis’ hands in his. Louis looks over at Liam. His brown eyes looking at Louis, mouth slightly agape, not knowing what to say. 

“Actually, I think you’ll find that I’m the prince.” Louis turns to see Adrian standing at the top of the stairs, two guards shadowing him. “Louis. Come here please.” He demands and Louis looks over at Harry. Confusion fills his emerald eyes as Louis pulls his hands away. “I’m sorry.” He murmurs, walking back to Adrian. “Louis?” Harry asks, “Can someone explain what’s happening please?” Adrian walks down the stairs towards Harry, as Louis stands at the top of them. Louis wishes he could just walk down, push Adrian out of the way, take Harry’s hand in his and run into the village. Adrian takes Harry’s hand and presses a kiss to it, before whispering something in his ear. Harry lets a loud chuckle escape his lips and Louis wishes it was him standing in Adrian place

“Louis. Please go prepare a room for our beautiful visitor.” Adrian asks him, not even bothering to spare him a glance. “Yes sir.” He says, gritting his teeth. He turns around and walks back into the castle. Fuck Adrian. Fuck what’s expected. Fuck the rules. He doesn’t care. He can see it in Harry’s eyes as well. They both know what they want and now, Louis’ going to work for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :)) i hope you enjoy my new fic ! Please follow me on twitter @larentsmylarry ! I'll post about the fic there :))


End file.
